


Taste me

by hantreekun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Lady Loki, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sweet, Top Stephen Strange
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: 洛基的魔法出了些小意外虽说确实成功让他变成女体了但时机不太对。史蒂芬及时帮助了“她”
Relationships: Lady Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 7





	Taste me

**Author's Note:**

> warning:lady Loki，小魔法出了点意外，厕所公共场合，一丝醉酒后，有一两句dirty talk. 两个人正处在热恋期。
> 
> 本文初发布于LOFTER 时间为2019－1－31现于ao3补档
> 
> 早期文笔稚嫩慎入【扶额】

Loki双手摸上了自己的前胸，还是没有反应。

斯蒂芬无奈地歪头笑了笑，“看来是没办法了。也许是刚刚那个字符翻译错了吧。”

Loki却已经有点不耐烦了，把已经准备好的女装【包括bra】又塞回了衣柜里。

斯蒂芬看着爱人的眼里盛满了恶作剧不成的遗憾和委屈。

“好啦，”斯蒂芬安慰道，“我的朋友看到我的女朋友变成男人也不会有多么吃惊的。”

Loki撇了撇嘴角，把脸凑上去，狠狠地咬了一口斯蒂芬的下唇。

斯蒂芬惊呼出来，牵上了爱人的手，鼻尖相抵，呼吸交错。“你应该快些穿上最适合你的休闲套装，然后我们就可以开着传送门并让你惊艳全场了，我亲爱的。”

Loki扯下了斯蒂芬的白色衬衫，留下一颗草莓。斯蒂芬知道Loki一直害怕这些，和其他人打交道并不是他擅长的事情，Loki总是乐于在其他人面前宣示主权，不论是小猫小狗还是常来圣所的wong什么的。

【wong:我已经习惯了，真的。】

斯蒂芬扶住他的后颈，另一只手理好了衣服，随手套上了自己那件常穿的深蓝色毛呢及膝大衣。

“又是这一件。”Loki用略带抱怨的语气说。

“因为我知道你喜欢，亲爱的。”斯蒂芬抚摸了一下剃好的胡须，在对方的脸颊上落下轻柔一吻。“走吧，小可爱。”

——

诡计之神的出场确实亮了众人一眼。

斯塔克狠狠嘬了一口白兰地，“我就知道，你是gay，斯蒂芬。”

雷神Thor脸上的表情更加精彩。

Loki也没料到会遇到意想不到的人，他略微不满地掐了掐斯蒂芬的手背，斯蒂芬则是假装无辜的摊摊手。

“I thought you were dead, Loki. ”Thor无奈地笑笑（良好的开端！快！别特么吵架，快道歉！众人在心里吹口哨。）。

“Did you mourned for me, my bro? ”

“anyway”，Loki也不在意那些悲伤得让人每个肌肉组织扭曲抽痛的过去。现在他已经找到更好的生活，孤单变为相伴，眼泪也是甜蜜，在以前这想都不敢想。

“我已经找到了某个人。”

斯蒂芬真想现在就把这个精灵按在墙上，然后和他接吻，那种绵长又温和的吻，留下一众惊讶和艳羡。

————

Loki一开始还坐在他的身边，或者说是躺在他怀里。几口烈酒下肚以后诡计之神感觉不太对。

“Er. 斯蒂芬，”他轻轻地喊着爱人的名字，胸口泛起一阵酸软，“怎么了，亲爱的？”斯蒂芬把他的黑发捋到耳后，看着他水汪汪的眼睛。

“我想先,emm, 去一趟洗手间。 ”

“要我一起么？”斯蒂芬摩挲着他们掌心的薄汗，神祗摇了摇头，放下了酒杯。

头昏涨得厉害，洛基怀疑是酒精的刺激，但是那些比起阿斯加德佳酿来说都不算什么。胸口又闷又热，酸酸的感觉不时顺着神经末梢刺激着自己，在他站起来之后这些感觉又被放大了几倍。

步子都是沉重的，来到洗手台前，洛基用手撑住自己的上身，出了很多汗，发丝贴在自己的额头上，他看着镜子突然感觉陌生，自己的相貌好像，有那么一点变了。

“……奥丁在上。”

洛基觉得事态变得很严重，虽然他不是很想让斯蒂芬看见这个。

门外响起别的男人的声音，洛基躲进最里面的隔间锁上了门。

————

斯蒂芬和好朋友们谈了几句，大部分都是并肩作战一起出生入死的旧友，噢，还有一个人，Thor。

爱人的哥哥正坐在自己的对面，看上去比年轻时憔悴也成熟了不少。这种尴尬的氛围莫名挥之不去，明明斯蒂芬已经认定没人能从他这里抢走洛基。

“放轻松，医生。”Thor的声音浑厚而沙哑。

“也许我，没什么，能够说的。你对洛基很好，我很感激。”

斯蒂芬有一种见伴侣家长的感觉。

“希望今后也是如此。”Thor举起他手上的酒杯，一饮而尽。

“……”斯蒂芬同样饮尽了那杯酒，沉默蔓延。

“雷神Thor同样应该放下过去，”很久之后，斯蒂芬说，“洛基对过往永远闭口不谈，他从心底里杀死了过去。”

“时间会愈合你们的裂缝的。”斯蒂芬真诚地看着他。

“但愿如此。”

——————

斯蒂芬脑子里突然闪过那个牵挂的声音。

“斯蒂芬……快来帮帮我…”

God.

刚刚跟Thor的聊天过于紧张，导致斯特兰奇无法分神听到洛基的呼唤。

——

斯蒂芬冲进男厕，安静的要命。

不对，有细小的喘息声。博士走到最边上的隔间门口——【维修中】

“Loki，你在里面吗？”

门咔哒一声开了。

——  
法师倒吸了口凉气。  
眼前的人，确实是他的伴侣洛基，现在坐在马桶盖上，身体蜷缩在一起，眼含清泪，鼓着腮帮子看着他。  
如果说还有其他什么特别的，他，噢不，她的五官都添上了几分柔美，肩膀变得细瘦娇小，衬衫领口敞开，若隐若现的雪白肌肤带着几许曼妙的弧度，男性长裤宽松地挂在纤腰上。  
斯蒂芬伸出手，揉搓着洛基的耳垂，这是他们之间独有的动作。  
“嗯……斯蒂芬…”洛基发出一声细小的嘤咛，她不敢相信自己的嗓音都变得像女性一样柔媚。  
她委屈地快哭出来了，一个人待在这里，充满恐慌地面对这具年轻的躯体，还经常有醉汉扣响这扇门，被发现的风险让他咬紧自己的下唇，以至于那儿现在泛着诱人的艳红。  
“别怕，甜心，我现在就在这里。”斯蒂芬俯下身子，用眼神安抚着恋人，然后在她的唇上落下轻轻一吻。  
“亲爱的，你现在感觉怎么样？”斯蒂芬转身把隔间的门锁上，然后抱起了自己的爱人。  
洛基哆哆嗦嗦地在发颤，未开口已经染上了哭腔。斯蒂芬知道这个小坏蛋正在心里抱怨自己呢，“应该是今天的那个法术生效了。”斯蒂芬亲亲她的脸蛋儿，“你不喜欢吗，我的洛基？”  
洛基没有回应，但是这就是肯定的回答，除去其他客观因素，洛基确实对这身体满意极了。虽然这样盘在斯蒂芬身上真的很丢人，但是斯蒂芬真的很喜欢这姿势。  
洛基用吻来回应，她的耳尖红的滴血，舌尖和爱人的正在温软的口腔里交缠舞蹈，他们是那么契合，不论何时何地。  
“我可不知道什么时候会恢复原状。”斯蒂芬沙哑着嗓子，把洛基抵在门上。  
“如果变不回去你会不喜欢我了吗？”洛基细长的睫毛上下扫动着斯蒂芬的心弦，这个妖精总能勾起斯蒂芬心中那片波澜，而且，他/她故意的。  
“我会永远爱你。”斯蒂芬把这句话尽数散进女孩子的耳廓。  
——  
即使变成了女人，敏感点仍然依旧。  
洛基的左手正紧紧抓着恋人的肩膀，这意味着她已经软了半边身子，因为那些酥麻的情话带着电流一样的刺激。  
“Stephen ……”她呢喃着他的名字，斯蒂芬觉得无论何时那都是一样好听。  
他抚摸着她的长发，吻着她的脖颈，平滑细腻，没有男性的喉结，而那种女子的体香充盈了医生的鼻腔。  
医生在一个恰到好处的位置留下吻痕，顺着扯开了衬衫的扣子。软软的乳肉被他轻轻地把玩在手中，“你知道么，也许偶尔掺些小法术还很不错。”粉红色的乳头被男人的掌心摩擦，呻吟声难以自制地溢出来。  
“嗯……轻些，Stephen…”  
那儿的神经末梢分布的也过分密集了吧…在爱人换了一边照顾的时候，洛基迷迷糊糊的想。  
上半身全是酥麻发烫的，热流顺着小腹向下流去，羞耻的感觉让她忍不住想夹紧双腿。  
“唔…Stephen，我……哈…啊”  
“我在，Loki。”斯蒂芬亲亲爱人，“这里真的有那么敏感吗，嗯？”他恶劣地用指尖蹭着乳珠，“啊！”洛基尖叫一声，喘息着，发出细而长的气音，好像今天的所有任性和小脾气都被恋人报复了，而现在自己只能服服帖帖地任由对方摆弄。  
自己真是被酒精和魔法冲昏了头才会不知好歹地挑起他的欲望，洛基现在后悔了。  
“你说，你这里会产乳吗？”斯蒂芬低下头，用唇瓣亲吻着乳尖，他能看见那些雪白的肌肤因为自己的动作染上情欲的红，洛基抱住他的头，唇舌堵住了对方的嘴不让他继续说下去。  
良久，唾液相缠，拉出一条银白色的丝线。  
过分淫糜了，洛基感觉有一把火在烧。  
斯蒂芬分开她的双腿，裤子被轻易地褪去。  
“这在外面，Stephen.…”洛基决定再争取一下机会。  
他很喜欢洛基主动向他服软的模样，“只要你控制你的音量就好，我的爱。”斯蒂芬嘴巴里的酒精气息也灌满了洛基的鼻子，她觉得她们两个人一定是都疯了。  
“还是说你想念家里那套女用bra了吗？”  
男性的平角内裤松松垮垮地挂在女性丰腴的身躯上只会平添一种色情感，尤其是爱人身上，不过这阻止不了斯蒂芬把它扒下来。  
“唔嗯……”洛基摇摇头，她明明乐在其中。  
“快从这里回家，Stephen，我知道你可以。”洛基的脸通红。  
“就在这里，Loki，你今天非常兴奋。”  
“去你的……”洛基有点无力地吐了句脏话。  
斯蒂芬把她完全揽在自己怀里，她湿漉漉的下身和黏腻的呻吟声让斯蒂芬也有点意乱情迷。  
斯蒂芬拨开阴唇，露出那片粉红色的处所。“你觉得你的这里面，会不会有层处女膜？”他舔了洛基的耳尖，知道耳朵是爱人的弱点。  
手指按上阴蒂，洛基失去了她最后辩驳的机会，身下像是洪水猛兽一样泛滥个不停，她打开着双腿，脚趾蜷起，克制着自己的呻吟。  
“又或者你觉得，这里面是否会有一个女性的子宫？”斯蒂芬用手指轻轻戳刺着那个一张一合的小嘴，“你想要怀孕吗，Loki？”  
“啊…嗯…我……不要”洛基听了这些话仿佛更加敏感，热量在肌肤相贴的地方散发出去。  
大腿根被男人摩擦得泛红，臀肉被斯蒂芬轻轻的揉捏，痒痒的。  
“really？”斯蒂芬上扬的语调撩拨着她。  
“嗯、哼…啊…”洛基淹没在欲潮里，发出几声压抑的吟哦，她又环紧了男人的肩膀，少见的主动贴近了恋人的怀抱。  
“taste me …”她抽噎着低语，用只有二人能听见的声音说到，“right here …and right now.”  
“As you wish. ”斯蒂芬是嗓音像是低哑的魔咒，让洛基好想一直亲吻他。  
火热的器物靠近了自己，那种新鲜感攀上神经，好像第一次的时候一样。  
尽管洛基有意迎合，但是就像斯蒂芬第一次顶开自己的时候一样，被撕裂的疼。  
“放轻松，宝贝。”斯蒂芬调整了一下抱他的姿势，坐在马桶盖上。洛基坐在男人的大腿上，斯蒂芬盯着那精致的脸庞，潮红，汗珠和欲遮欲露的衬衫，她魅惑得像个妓女。  
但是洛基可是正在经历破处一样的痛苦，虽然没有鲜血和那层薄膜，她好看的五官快要拧在一起，疼痛从下身冲上，最终在喉头释放出哭叫。  
斯蒂芬的表情也并不好看，小穴过于紧致，自己也是寸步难行，他出言安慰，“亲爱的，慢慢来。”他吻住洛基，想让恋人好过一点，顺便抑制一下他过分高昂的淫叫。  
也许过了那么几分钟，洛基的嘴被亲麻了，但是下面的软肉还在不停地吸着斯蒂芬。斯蒂芬觉得洛基今天真是兴奋过头了。  
洛基尝试用力，想要吃下去更多。  
毕竟她也想让斯蒂芬舒服。  
湿滑的穴道既拒绝又邀请似的一点点吞吐着，逐渐的也能进入很多。  
“乖孩子，我好爱你。”斯蒂芬乐于享受，他捧起恋人的乳房，温柔地肆虐。  
“嗯，你…哼、嗯啊……”她无力地趴在爱人的胸膛上，乳肉还贴着他炽热的掌心，撩人的烫。  
随后斯蒂芬开始托着洛基的屁股浅浅地抽插，而洛基眯着眼睛，感受着硬挺的乳头摩擦着咸湿的肌肉，传上一阵惑人的快感，然后把斯蒂芬喜欢的呻吟声压低。  
玩归玩，被发现的话就完了。  
——  
当一切都进入状态，洛基却突然被外面的脚步声惊得绞紧，她紧张地发出一声呜咽，闭起眼睛。  
博士把食指放在她的唇上，“你看起来像个妓女。”斯蒂芬用意念跟她说。  
洛基红着眼睛不甘心地瞪着他，却在外人离开之后被贯穿到底。  
“啊！哈……斯蒂芬…啊…太深了”  
“轻一点，亲爱的，你想把那个醉鬼叫回来吗？”  
博士低头含住深红色的乳首，邪神仰起头，喘气都小心翼翼。  
“看着我，Loki.”  
“呜嗯……哈啊…不要了…别…再深了……”洛基看着他情欲浓重的眼睛，只觉得自己也难以脱身。  
“啊…St、stephen…嗯 ”身下的律动还在继续，相比以往是一种全新的体验，她的腰肢如水蛇淫乱地随着爱人扭动。  
有那么几次斯蒂芬顶到了一个能让她全身酸软的地方，她求饶，双方却都知道其实她还想要更多。  
越来越多的液体涌出来，打湿了两个人交合的地方。  
“你好湿，甜心。”洛基的脸要烧起来了。  
斯蒂芬很喜欢在床事时候用言语调戏自己，但是今天真的太过了。“啊…啊…会、会有人来。”洛基从来不知道自己每次这么恳求的时候都那么像撒娇。  
“不会的，小可爱。”斯蒂芬更深一步，“现在这里已经是封闭空间了。”  
并不知道爱人什么时候用了法术，洛基对刚刚的逗弄有一点生气，却马上又被拉回情欲的大海。斯蒂芬的性器埋在深处，直直顶着那个最脆弱的点，洛基双腿发颤，任由快感席卷而来。  
恋人轻轻顶弄几下就引得洛基连连娇喘，直到幅度和频率都高的翻了倍的时候，斯蒂芬一边问着邪神要不要怀上他的孩子，一边把那个淫乱的神祗送上高潮，大量的液体泄出，精液也释放在爱人体内。  
那些淫糜的液体几乎是源源不断的从下面流出来。  
“我感觉我要脱水了。”女性的嗓音也变得沙哑低沉。  
斯蒂芬与她肌肤相贴，“还想再来一次吗？”  
“不要在这里！”女子精疲力竭。  
“好，回家以后再来。”斯蒂芬亲了亲爱人的嘴，带着得逞的笑。  
“……哼。”既然变成了女孩子洛基也不是不愿意让自己表现得更像一点。  
——  
“你绝对要去拿那件bra了，doctor.”洛基被斯蒂芬用风衣裹住，抱到圣所的床上。  
“其实我还自己准备了其他一些，如果你都想要的话我不介意一起……”斯蒂芬背对着洛基在衣柜里翻找。  
“什么东西？？”  
“这个，露背毛衣，我觉得你会喜欢。”  
“等一下Stephen，应该先给你的朋友们发个短信打声招呼什么的……”洛基想逃了。  
“这些事情我都做好了。”斯蒂芬那种盈满占有欲的表情真让洛基痴迷。  
后来的事情真的算得上婚内强奸，哦不，他们还没结过婚。  
又有两件事被排上了日程。  
————  
后来的事情:  
第二天洛基就变回正常的模样了，虽然有那么一点点意犹未尽，就一点点。  
奇异博士当然有去仔细研究那个咒语，原来生效的时候会带一点催情效果。【洛基:一点？？】  
他还查了让霜巨人怀孕的方法和注意事项，尽管洛基极力反对。  
不过那件露背毛衣倒是一直被珍藏着。

end.?

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然重读一遍很羞耻…  
> 但是那时候自己开车真的好纯情好黏好ooc啊……  
> 【现在也一样ooc啦。。】
> 
> 希望能在这里找到同好【？】


End file.
